Ten Songs
by WritingDaisy
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles, all realted to Ouran.


**Directions: Put your i-pod on shuffle. For each song that comes up write an Ouran drabble. :)**

**Feel free to play the songs while you read, it might help you understand a bit better. They can all be found on Youtube!**

* * *

10 songs

**1. Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)- Pink**

**Hikaru x Kaoru**

"Hikaru, just leave me alone!" I shouted at my twin brother. He looked shocked. But what could I do? Hikaru barges into my room, splays himself over my bed and expects entertainment. What am I his slave?

Hikaru, confused and angry got up and left the room. As soon as he was gone I didn't feel the relief I expected. My room was silent and lonely. I missed my brother, and I loved him why the hell would I kick him out.

I ran over to the other side of the room and threw open the door.

There was Hikaru sitting against the hallway wall. I pulled him back into my room and gave a long sweet kiss.

"I missed you."

**2. Catastrophe- Forever The Sickest Kids**

**Kyouya x Kaoru**

"Kyouya, come on! Get out of your room, it's been three days!" Kaoru called from outside my bedroom door.

I looked up, only to see the portrait of my father he insisted was placed on my bedroom wall. I shouldn't let it get to me, but I didn't want to follow his footsteps like I once did. A one path job and a distant family were not on my wish list.

This was becoming a catastrophe.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Kaoru called again. "I know you're worried but its okay, you have your brothers to take your place!" It was just like Kaoru to know exactly what was bothering me.

I didn't want to face my father and tell him the truth. I was a fake, I wasn't really perfect. I wasn't really emotionless. I didn't really want to take over his business. I wanted to be normal and live with Kaoru. I was just an average mistake.

**3. The Perfect Scene- Mercy Mercedes**

The host club was sitting in the third music room, club over. However no one left quite yet. Tamaki and Haruhi were talking, and for once she wasn't pushing the blond boy away. The twins were trying to convince Kyouya to help them with plot or another. Mori and Hunny were eating cake.

There was one similarity between all the host members on this special day. Every single one of them had a smile on their faces.

Soon they were all participating in a lively conversation, all having fun together.

All in all it was the perfect scene and there's not anywhere they would rather be. And it's now, now or never while we're chasing our dreams. We're getting close now don't turn away!

**4. The Way We Talk- The Maine**

**Host Club x Haruhi**

I hated that Haruhi girl. Yes I knew she wasn't a he. However I didn't tell just because I feared the wrath of the rest of the host club. But that's just it, she has them wrapped around her little finger.

"Well hello Haruhi," the twins said. They leaned on her, something they haven't done to anyone but each other. Two out of six, fallen for her.

"Get your hands off her!" Tamaki shouted from across the room. His jealousy proved him to be taken by her as well.

"Stop it!" she shouted, when she speaks it makes me grind my teeth. Haruhi just tried to not drop the plate she was carrying as the twins and Tamaki tugged on her arms. That too! She wasn't even thankful for all the attention she got from these beautiful men.

"If you drop that its more toward your debt, Haruhi," Kyouya pointed out and pushed his glasses up his nose. Even Kyouya liked her, trying to keep her there by always increasing her debt. She's got them in a craze.

"Haru-chan! Come eat some cake!" Hunny called from a table where he and Mori sat. Mori had an eager look in his eye at the idea, and he even spoke, "Come on, Haruhi."

That just proved it. All the host club members had fallen for this fake. She would be the death of them. The fake girl would be their destruction.

Could she just give us a break!

**5. What I've Done- Linkin Park**

Tamaki faced the doors of the third music room. Once he opened those doors he would start anew. He would forget the guilt he had from leaving his mother, and regret from displeasing his grandmother. Opening those doors meant washing away the old and making new friends. He was ready.

Kyouya stood uncertainly at the doors of the third music room. This was a new feeling for him. Joining this club, opening these doors meant he would likely be making a decision that would start a new chapter in his life. He would maybe have fun with the other members, and maybe venture away from his strict nature. He was ready.

Mori and Hunny paused at the third music room's doors. Hunny sat on Mori's shoulders. The two wondered, should they really go in? It would be good for them, to make new friends, give them a chance to develop their personalities. Mori needed that, Hunny knew. And Mori was sure that being able to express his cute nature would be a good thing for Hunny. They could move on past darker pasts to brighter futures through those doors. They were ready.

Kaoru and Hikaru stood side by side in front of the third music room's doors. They could open the doors, make new friends and embrace each other with an 'act' of brotherly taboo. They could forget about their mothers scream when she found the two of them, say it was host club practice. They could make new friends, expand their world. They were ready.

**6. You And Me- Lifehouse**

**Tamaki x Haruhi**

Haruhi had me stumbling for words; I couldn't keep up with her. She was so very amazing. I lost so much time convincing myself I was her father.

"It's you and me, and all the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose," I said to Haruhi gesturing around the room to the many girls swooning over the host club males.

"Why don't we have a try," I said. Today I made sure neither Haruhi nor I took any customers. Today I would be Haruhi's host.

"You are so very beautiful, everything you do is right," I crooned into Haruhi's ear. A blush formed on her cheeks and surprisingly she didn't push me away. I just couldn't keep my eyes away from her.

"You've got my head spinning. There's something about you now that I just can't quite figure out" the words came easily pouring out straight from my heart. I leaned in, toward Haruhi's lips and gave her a sweet short kiss.

**7. Crank That (Soulja Boy)- Soulja Boy Tell 'em**

Tamaki walked into the club room, unusually late. Even stranger, he was dressed up as a gangster.

"Host club will be closed today, Kyouya," he said. Kyouya put the sign up without complaint.

"Why are you wearing that Tama-chan?" Hunny asked the question that was on the tips of everyone's tongues.

"Because, the host club is going to learn a new dance! As the gentlemen we are we must be educated in a variety of cultures-"

"Just tell us what the dance is Tono," the twins interrupted.

"Soulja boy!"

The next day…

"Soulja Boy off in this oh" the host members sang. Not only did Tamaki teach them the dance, but the words as well.  
"Watch me crank it, watch me roll, watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy, then Superman dat oh!"

The girls who had come to the host club just stared in horror, while certain American girl watched from a secret hiding place, laughing her ass off.

**8. On Top Of The World- Boys Like Girls**

**Hikaru x Kaoru**

I drove faster down the deserted highway. I didn't care that I was going 90, I didn't care that it was the dead of night. I looked up, the stars were fading, and I didn't have much time left. I pushed the speed up. 'Cause the roads will lead me to where you are, the streetlights will guide me like they're stars.

That's where you are, that's where I want to be.

"Let's spend tonight on top of the world," I say, I'm sure you can hear me.

"We can do anything, we can be anything. I'll meet you tonight on top of the world.  
"My heart is empty without you; sometimes you don't know what you do. I need you tonight I fall asleep and it's alright. Close my eyes and I'll be by your side," I try and convince both of us and tears well up in my eyes. I see the bridge ending up ahead and don't stop.

_I'll be with you again soon Kaoru, on top of the world._

**9. Weightless- All Time Low**

**Kaoru x Kyouya**

"Kaoru, want to go to an amusement park today?" I asked the calmer of the Hitachiins. He was surprised but readily agreed.

Now the two of stood in line for a roller coaster, Kaoru trying desperately to shove cotton candy down my throat. After a while a consented. Today I was going to just let loose, opposite my usual personality. I was ready to be done wasting my time calculating and crap. Everyone could pretend I impress, that my every word turned ahead. But by Kaoru's reaction I knew this me was much better.

Maybe it hasn't been my time yet, but its gunna be be my year, ad I ani't gunna waste another minute. I'm over getting old!

For awhile I was stuck in a fucking rut, but Kaoru lifted me out and now…

"I wanna feel reckless, I wanna live it up just because! I wanna feel weightless 'cuz that would be enough!" Kaoru and I sang together. I'm sure I would regret being 'weightless' tomorrow.

**10. Uptown, Get Around- Stereo Skyline**

**Hikaru x Kaoru**

So maybe I've been a bit crazy lately, but I can't get Hikaru out of my head! Sure I usually thought about him, we were twins, but not in this way! I couldn't stop myself from thinking of ways to see his smile, to make sure he's all mine.

I decided we would just fly up into the clouds spill our hearts out. I could only hope his heart felt the same as mine.

Looking up at the clouds, grasping my brother's hand, I said, "Hikaru, I-I… I really love you,"

* * *

**AN: So what did people think? This was fun to write so, I hope people like it! I'm thinking I might start a truth or dare thing. By the way for those of you who read Matching Socks (my other story) I'm not going to update until I get at least one review for Ch. 4. It seems like no one likes it *sad puppy eyes*. Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
